I won't say I'm in love
by ronweasleyismyking
Summary: Hermione is denying her love for Ronald, so her girl friends try to get it out of her. Written for fun. RH wlittle HG and LS


A/N: i know there may be some or alot of mistakes but i wanted to get this out to my readers asap b/c i know you all have been waiting for an LBE update which will be up soon so enjoy this and once i am sorry for making y'all wait so long.

* * *

"Shh, or you'll wake someone," quietly laughed Kate.

"Oh, sorry I hit my toe," Ginny giggled.

It was fifteen minutes before the clocks would strike midnight as seven Gryffindor girls, clad in their night clothing, made their way down the stairs leading to the common room. They were all quite excited as tonight was their newly claimed 'Girl's Night', which was held every Friday at exactly 11:45pm. After news of Voldemort's return Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley had taken comfort in one another.

Once they had reached the bottom of the stair case each girl went about with their previously given tasks. At the first and only other 'Girl's Night' they were each assigned a job that would help to get the common room ready for their night.

Angelina cast a strong silencing charm on the room as Ginny, Lavender and Parvati conjured fluffy pillows and blankets, placing them in the middle of the floor making a comfortable pallet. Alicia and Katie summoned the treats they had asked the house elves to have ready for them from the kitchens. To add the finishing touches, Hermione lit the fireplace and many spell-protected candles around the room to set the mood.

Settling into their nest of blankets, the girls began to chat.

"I've been waiting all week for this. Today was the longest Friday ever!" Parvati sighed as she laid her head on Lavender's shoulder.

"Yeah, we had double Potions with Slytherins," added Lavender as Hermione nodded, munching on a Chocolate Frog.

"Well that's why we have these nights, to have fun in a time of dark," Angelina said cheerfully, sitting cross-legged hugging a pillow.

"Since last meeting was basically business we have a lot to talk about." Katie's face grew into a grin as she continued, "Why don't we start with everyone's crush?"

Murmurs of agreement came from the others, some more reluctant than others.

"Okay Lavender, you first."

A small smile spread across the fifth year's face, "Actually Seamus asked me if I would join him in Hogsmeade next weekend and of course I couldn't help but accept. He really is quite handsome."

Squeals came from around the room.

"Alright Hermione, now you." Ginny piped in although she, along with all the other girls, save Hermione herself, knew the anser.

"No one." It wasn't that she didn't want to admit to them that there was someone she fancied, she didn't want to accept it herself. After what happened with Krum last year, she didn't really think she was ready for a boyfriend, when she should be worrying about school, and helping Harry find a way to defeat Voldemort.

The other girls gave her pointed looks.

"What?"

"'Mione, don't try to fool us. It's obvious your madly in love with my brother." Ginny stated with a smirk.

The bushy haired girl glared at her, "I am not!"

"Oh come on, we all see the way you two blush around each other. The whole school knows, that is except for Ron and you."Alicia cajoled.

"I am not in love with Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed trying to convince herself more than the six girls surrounding her. _'I am not in love with him and I do not blush around him. Ron is my friend. He is my lazy, stubborn, funny, witty, cute... No! He's my friend!'_

"Earth to Herm." Angelina waved her hand in front of Hermione's face.

"What?" She asked coming out of her... discussion with herself.

They rolled their eyes.

"You should really quit denying it and just tell him."

"I do not like Ronald let alone love him." _'Why must they insist?'_

"Oh my dear Hermione, what happened when you were doing homework with Ron last week?"

She thought about the night they had worked on their History of Magic essays together while Harry was at Quidditch practice. "He fell asleep." the bookworm replied with a slightly angered tone.

"Yes but then you stared at him for a bit, giving him this lovesick look." Katie leered.

'_He did look awfully adorable.'_ Hermione shook her head, _'We're just friends!'_

"Don't lie to yourself," Parvati stated as if she had read the girl's mind, "You know you love the way he needs your help with his homework and-"

"How he can make you laugh even if you don't want to and-"

"The way he gets excited over little, stupid things,"

"Like food," Ginny chuckled.

Hermione Jane Granger couldn't help but grin a little, _'Well at least I won't say that I'm in love out loud... just yet.'_ She could hear her fellow Gryffindor girls laughing at her smile. "So Ginny, Harry looks remarkably good this year, doesn't he?"

"Hermione!"


End file.
